Fairly oddparents sequel: Timmy's enemies unite and kidnap Trixie!
by willfrieden
Summary: This story takes place after The Fairly Odd Parents Timmy Switches Schools. In this story, Trixie is kidnapped by many villains such as Remy and Norm. What will happen? You'll have to find out! (Timmy X Trixie) (Tommy X Kimi). Also, yes there will be different classes for their next semester and Timmy lives with AJ until the court makes a decision.
1. Chapter 1

The first 5 chapters will consist of the summertime and then, in Chapter 6 is when Timmy goes to school. Anyways on with the story.

The next day ….. "Ahhhhhhh, it's summertime" Said Timmy. "I'm glad it's summer so you don't have to go to school" Said Sparky. "Me too" Said Timmy. "What are you doing today, Timmy"? Asked Cosmo.

"Well, today, I'm just going to rest, might hang out with just Trixie today since we haven't been able to too much" Said Timmy. "Well, that's cool" Said Sparky. "I agree" Said Timmy. "Still mad at your parents"? Asked Wanda. "Sort of" Said Timmy. "That makes sense" Said Mark.

"It does since they don't care for me that much' Said Timmy. Then, Timmy decided to eat breakfast. After he eats, he brushes teeth and heads back upstairs. "That was a good breakfast" Said Timmy. "What did you eat"? Asked Cosmo. "I ate oatmeal and it was good" Said Timmy.

"Well, that's good" Said Wanda. "Yep" Said Timmy. "What time is Trixie coming at"? Asked Mark. "She should be here at around 2pm is what she texted me" Said Timmy. "Ah ok, cool" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Are you going on any vacations"? Asked Wanda.

"Not sure, probably not since my parents don't take me anywhere anyways unless I go with AJ or something, somewhere" Said Timmy. "True" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "How are you doing Poof"? Asked Timmy. "Poof" Said Poof saying he was doing well.

Timmy understood what Poof said. "Well, that's good" Said Timmy. "Poof said Poof agreeing. Then, it was 2 pm and Trixie showed up to the house. Timmy's Parents in the meantime were upstairs. "Hey Timmy" Said Trixie. "Hey Trixie, how are you doing"? Asked Timmy.

"I'm doing good and yourself"? Asked Trixie. "I'm doing well, thanks" Said Timmy. "So, are you hanging out with anyone else today"? Asked Trixie. "Nope, just you since we haven't been able to much" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Trixie. "Yep" Said Timmy. "What do you want to do"? Asked Trixie.

"Want to play some videogames"? Asked Timmy. "Sure" Said Trixie. Timmy and Trixie then go to play videogames while Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky watch. Timmy and Trixie decided to play Mario Party 5 on teams with each other. "Good luck" Said Sparky. "Thanks" Said Timmy.

"Yeah thanks" Said Trixie. "You're welcome" Said Sparky. Meanwhile with Imaginary Gary, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap ….

"Ha, ha, ha little does Turner realize we built a machine that can easily get Trixie" Said Anti-Cosmo. "I agree" Said Remy. "I can't wait to kidnap Trixie and then take over the world" Said Dark Laser. "Me neither and after that, we should destroy Timmy" Said Norm.

"Why not, he's such a jerk anyways" Said Tootie. "True" Said Vicky. "I agree" Said Crocker. "Me too" Said Anti-Wanda. "If only the summer was over already" Said Nega-Chin. "True" Said The Bronze Kneecap. "It should go quick" Said Crocker. "True" Said Foop.

Now back to Timmy, Trixie, Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky. "Alright, we are winning" Said Timmy. "I know, this is awesome" Said Trixie. "Don't forget other villains may be plotting against us" Said Wanda. "We are fine Wanda, we will stop them if they come" Said Timmy.

"Yeah, Timmy has fought many villains and I've fought some too, it should be fine" Said Trixie. "Ok" Said Wanda. "How many stars does the other team have"? Asked Sparky. "1 while we have 5 already" Said Trixie. "Oh wow" Said Sparky. "Yep" Said Timmy.

"Well, at least you're winning" Said Cosmo. "True" Said Timmy. "Poof said Poof, agreeing. The nighttime then rolled around. "We should eat dinner now" Said Trixie. "I agree" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy, Mark and Trixie got dinner from Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky while Timmy's Parents were still upstairs since they were really sad about what has happened. "I can't believe your parents are still upstairs" Said Mark. "They are probably sad over what happened" Said Timmy.

"True" Said Trixie. "This food is great" Said Mark who was eating trash of course. Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky were eating barbeque chicken. "This is good barbeque chicken" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie. Then, after that, it was already 10 pm.

"Whoa, it's already 10 pm" Said Timmy. "I know" Said Trixie. "That was quick" Said Cosmo. "I agree" Said Mark. "Want to do anything else today"? Asked Timmy. "Let's play 4 rounds of Mario Kart Ds real quick" Said Trixie. "Ok" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy and Trixie quickly played Mario Kart Ds. Trixie ended up winning but Timmy got 2nd. Then, it was already 11:30 pm. "I think I should get going now, so my parents don't worry, but I had fun" Said Trixie. "Me too" Said Timmy. "I love you" Said Trixie. "I love you too" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy and Trixie kissed and Trixie went back home. "Well, it's getting late now I suppose" Said Wanda. "True" Said Timmy. It was midnight and Timmy was exhausted. "Goodnight guys" Said Timmy. "Night" Said Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky. They then went to sleep.

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far and yes, the other characters will appear in the next chapter but Timmy wanted to spend time with just Trixie for the day since they haven't been able to much due to the school year. So, don't worry, the others will come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy then woke up the next day at 11 am. "Alright, the next day of summer" Said Timmy. "I agree, it's fun" Said Mark. "True, I am excited for something next year though" Said Timmy. "What's that"? Asked Mark. "I'm excited for taking Steel Drums since they have that" Said Timmy.

"That's cool" Said Mark. "I agree, that sounds interesting" Said Cosmo. "It is" Said Timmy. "So, Timmy what are you doing today"? Asked Wanda. "Well, me and my friends plan on going to a restaurant today" Said Timmy. "That sounds like fun" Said Wanda. "It will be" Said Timmy.

"What restaurant"? Asked Sparky. "We plan on going to the Sushi restaurant that's near here that I was originally going to go to before my dad said me and my friends will be babysat by Vicky" Said Timmy. "Have fun" Said Wanda. "Thanks anyways, where's Poof"? Asked Timmy.

"Oh, he's taking a nap right now" Said Wanda. "Ah ok" Said Timmy. "Yeah, he and Cosmo decided to stay up all night for whatever reason playing videogames" Said Wanda. "I wonder why I didn't hear it" Said Timmy. "Probably because you were tired" Suggested Sparky.

"True" Said Timmy. "We had fun though" Said Cosmo. "I'm surprised you're not tired though" Said Timmy. "Oh, I'm probably going to go take a nap now" Said Cosmo. "Ok" Said Timmy. Then, Cosmo goes to take a nap. "I'm going to go eat breakfast" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Mark.

Then, Timmy eats toast for breakfast while his parents were upstairs of course. After that, Timmy went back into his room. "Did you enjoy your breakfast"? Asked Sparky. "I did, I had toast to eat" Said Timmy. "That sounds delicious" Said Sparky. "It was" Said Timmy.

"What time are you going to the restaurant"? Asked Wanda. "We will go at around 4 pm" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Wanda. A few hours later …. "Alright, Sparky, Wanda and Mark, I'm leaving, tell Cosmo and Poof I say bye as soon as they wake up" Said Timmy. "Will do" Said Wanda.

Then, Timmy left for the sushi restaurant as he was meeting Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi. Even though Chuckie was in trouble for a few more days and a couple of days after detention, he was still allowed to go to the restaurant.

"It's funny that we are eating at the same restaurant that we would have gone to before we ordered pizza because of Vicky" Said Tommy. "True, it is kind of funny" Said Timmy. "So Timmy, how are you doing"? Asked Chester. "I'm doing well and you"? Asked Timmy. "I'm doing well" Said Chester.

"Well, that's good" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Chester. "Wind kind of sushi are you going to get, Timmy"? Asked AJ. "I'm going to get a California roll, what about you, AJ"? Asked Timmy. "I'm going to get the spicy tuna roll" Said AJ. "That sounds good too" Said Timmy. "It is, it's my favorite" Said AJ.

"Cool" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said AJ. "What are you going to get, my lovely girlfriend"? Asked Timmy. "I like the California roll, so that's what I'm getting" Said Trixie. "That's cool" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Trixie.

Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi went inside the restaurant. "I'm going for the Tiger roll" Said Dil. "Ok" Said Timmy. Then, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, and Kimi decided to order the California roll as well.

"Seems like a lot of us like the California roll" Said Timmy. "True" Said Chuckie. "I'm glad we were able to go to a restaurant" Said Phil. "Me too" Said Sanjay. "Hey Timmy, do you think any other villains will come after you"? Asked Elmer. "If they do, we will be ready" Said Timmy.

"Ok" Said Elmer. "Have your parents said anything to you ever since the court case"? Asked Kimi. "Not really, since they are too nervous or something" Said Timmy. "Oh" Said Kimi. "It makes sense though since they haven't taken care of you that much" Said Lil.

"True, anyways do any of you want to come over after we eat"? Asked Timmy. "Sure, I don't see why not" Said Tommy. "Yeah, I'm not busy" Said Lil. "Then, it's settled" Said Timmy. "What would you like to eat"? Asked the waiter.

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then told the waiter what they wanted to eat and drink. "Coming right up" Said the waiter. Meanwhile at Timmy's house, Poof and Cosmo were playing videogames again with Wanda and Sparky.

"This is fun" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof, agreeing. "What game are you playing"? Asked Mark. "We are playing Smash bros" Said Sparky. "That sounds fun" Said Mark. "It is, it's a really good game" Said Sparky. "Ah ok" Said Mark.

Now back to Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi as they were eating their late lunch. "Man, this California roll is awesome" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie. "I really like this Tiger roll" Said Dil. "The spicy tuna roll is spicy, yet satisfying" Said AJ.

"The California roll is tasty" Said Lil. "I know, right' Said Kimi. Then, after they ate, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi paid the bill and went back to Timmy' house. A few moments later, they were there.

"How about tomorrow, we go over to your house, Tommy and Dil" Said Timmy. "Sounds like a plan" Said Tommy. They then went inside. "Are your parents still upstairs"? Asked Phil. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "I guess it hit them that bad that they need stop neglecting you" Said AJ. "True" Said Timmy.

"Well, what do you guys and gals want to do"? Asked Sanjay. "How about we play Super smash bros Wii u"? Asked Timmy. "Sure" Said Lil. Then, Timmy told his godparents he was home and they went back in the fish bowl.

Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy and Dil went to have fun and played Smash bros Wii u. Chuckie, , Lil, Phil and Kimi and Mark were watching while the godparents were in disguise and Sparky was sleeping. "Ha, I'm winning" Said Elmer. "Not for long, take this" Said Chester.

Then, Chester knocked Elmer off. "Drat" Said Elmer. Then, Timmy knocked AJ off. "Shoot" Said AJ. "Oh yeah this is awesome" Said Timmy. "Well, it's not over yet" Said AJ. "It's not over until it's over" Said Sanjay. Then, they continued playing smash bros Wii u and Timmy won.

Then, Lil, Phil and Kimi went while Elmer, Tommy and Dil watched and in that round, Lil ended up winning. "Good job Lil" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Lil. Then. It was already 9 pm. "Wow, it's already 9 pm" Said Chuckie. "We should probably be getting home, see you tomorrow Timmy" Said Dil.

"See you" Said Timmy. "Later" Said Chuckie. "Later" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy" Said AJ. "Later AJ" Said Timmy. Then, every one of Timmy's friends said bye. Trixie and Timmy were the only ones left "Did you have fun today"? Asked Wanda. "Yeah, I did" Said Timmy.

"Well, that's good" Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "What are you going to do now"? Asked Cosmo. "Just relax for a little before going to bed" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Cosmo. "Want to play some Mario Kart"? Asked Trixie. "Sure" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy and Trixie had fun and it was already 1 am by the time they were done. "Well Timmy, see you tomorrow" Said Trixie. "Later" Said Timmy. Then, Trixie left. "Well, good night guys" Said Timmy. "Night" Said Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky and Mark. "Poof said Poof saying night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Timmy woke up at 9:30 am because they were doing a lot that day. Not only was Timmy going to go to Tommy and Dil's house to hang out for a few hours, they were even going to go to the beach for a few week vacation.

Timmy's parents were just staying home of course, since his parents were in trouble. Timmy noticed everyone else was still sleeping. I'll leave them asleep until Mark, Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof want to wake up thought Timmy to himself.

Timmy then ate his breakfast, nothing fancy, just a couple of yogurts and a banana. After he ate, he went to brush teeth. Then, Mark, Sparky, Wanda Cosmo and Poof finally woke up. "Hey guys" Said Timmy, excited. "What's going on today"? Asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, why are you up earlier than expected"? Asked Mark. "Oh, I'm going over to Tommy and Dil's house to hang out for a few hours alongside Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie and then, we are going to the beach and Tommy and Dil's mom and dad are taking us" said Timmy.

"That sounds like fun" Said Mark. "Yeah, sorry you'll have to stay home" said Timmy. "It's ok" Said Mark. "How are they able to afford"? Asked Wanda. "Oh, Mr. Tang and Mrs. Tang are also helping pay for it and they are going too" Said Timmy. "That's cool" Said Wanda. "I agree" Said Timmy.

"Well, have fun today" Said Cosmo. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "Are you leaving right now to Tommy and Dil's house"? Asked Sparky. "I am" Said Timmy. "Ok, see you in a few weeks" Said Sparky. "See you later Sparky and Mark, have a good time" Said Timmy.

"Thanks" Said Sparky and Mark. Timmy then packs everything he needs for the beach including sunscreen and a lot of clothes for the three weeks.

Timmy then heads to Tommy and Dil's house alongside the disguised Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Chuckie, Lil, Phil and Kimi were already there and Chuckie was no longer in detention. Chuckie was also still allowed to go to the beach and his and Kimi's parents are also at the house.

"Excited for today"? Asked Tommy. "Am I ever, and it will also be fun hanging out for a few hours too" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Lil. "When are Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer coming"? Asked Phil. "They should be coming soon" Said Timmy.

"Ok" Said Dil. Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer came. Their parents, with the exception of Trixie's parents were busy so they couldn't come. However, there will be enough parents on the beach trip. "I'm excited to go to the beach" Said Chester. "I agree" Said AJ.

"Me too, it's going be fun" Said Mr. Tang. "I agree" Said Mrs. Tang. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi hung out for a few hours. It was then time to go for the beach. Due to the tangs, they were able to rent an R.V for the trip.

"Sweet, we are in an R.V" Said Dil. "I agree" Said Chester. "This will sure be fun, I can't wait to go to the beach" Said Sanjay. "Me neither" Said Trixie. "The beach will be fun to relax at" Said Kimi. "Yep" Said Lil.

The adults on the trip were Mr. and Mrs. Tang, Didi, Stu, Kira and Chas. "Are you kids having fun"? Asked Stu. "We definitely are so far" Said AJ. "I agree" Said Timmy. "Since we still have about 2 hours, want to play a game"? Asked Elmer. "Sure, let's play Uno" Said Chester.

"Sounds like fun" Said Phil. "It is" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi played Uno with each other. In the meantime, the adults were just enjoying themselves and talking with each other.

Meanwhile, the villains who were plotting to capture Trixie were also on vacation, at an amusement park. "Too bad we still have summer right now but hey, at least we are at an amusement park, having fun" Said Imaginary Gary. "True" Said Dark Laser.

"I can't wait for summer to be over so we can have our revenge on Timmy by kidnapping Trixie though" Said Juandissimo. "I agree" Said Remy. "I can't wait either, Timmy is so annoying" Said Norm. "I agree" Said Anti-Cosmo.

"Me too" Said Anti Wanda who was stupidly eating a sandwich with her feet, of course. "Timmy is awesome, just kidding of course" Said Foop. "Good one Foop" Said The Bronze Kneecap. "Thanks" Said Foop. "What ride do you want to go on first"? Asked Nega-Chin.

"Let's go on the rollercoaster" Said Crocker. "That sounds like fun" Said Vicky. "Then it's settled" Said Tootie. So, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap decide to go on the rollercoaster to have fun.

Meanwhile …. "I can't believe someone destroyed the Dimmsdale Elementary school" Said Principal Waxelplax. Principal Waxelplax was mad at whoever destroyed the Dimmsdale Elementary school since now there were repair damages to be done.

Now back to Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi alongside the adults Stu, Didi, Chas, Kira, Mr. and Mrs. Tang. "Ha, I'm winning so far in Uno" Stated Timmy. "We will see who wins though" Said Trixie.

"We will see who does indeed" Said Timmy. Timmy ended up getting first place in Uno while Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi were still at it. "I will get second" Said Kimi. "Bring it on" Said Chuckie. "I agree" replied Dil.

Then, Lil ended up getting second. "Ha, I got second" Said Lil. "Lucky" replied Phil. "It's not luck bro, it's skill" Said Lil. "I will get third" Said Elmer. "Yeah right" Said Sanjay. "I will be the one who gets third" Said Phil. "Sure, right" Said Trixie. Then, Trixie ended up getting third.

"Ha, I got third at least" Said Trixie. "Good job" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Trixie. Then, the game continued and Chuckie got 4th, Chester got 5th, AJ got 6th, Sanjay got 7th, Elmer got 8th, Tommy got 9th, Dil got 10th, Kimi got 11th and Phil got 12th. "Wow, I got last" Said Phil.

"Sorry" Said Chester. "It's ok" Said Phil. Then, they were finally almost to the beach. "Good news kids, we only have about 40 minutes left until we get to the beach" Said Chas. "Sweet" Said Timmy. "This is awesome" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said Trixie.

"I can't wait to relax at the beach either" Said Stu who was driving the rented R.V. "Me neither, it's nice to just get away from staying in the same town" Said Kira. "I agree" Said Mr. Tang. They then finally arrived at the beach.

"Yea, let's go have fun now" Said Chester. "Right" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi alongside the adults Stu, Chas, Kira, Didi, Mr. and Mrs. Tang got out of the R.V to have fun.

"Time to enjoy the beach" Said Didi. "I agree" Said Mrs. Tang. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi alongside Stu, Chas, Kira, Didi, Mr. and Mrs. Tang enjoyed the day at the beach. Timmy was in the meantime seashell collecting with Trixie.

"I hope we find something good" Said Timmy. "Hopefully we do" Said Trixie. They then found full sand dollars. "Awesome" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie. The adults in the meantime were relaxing themselves. Chuckie was making a sand castle with Kimi and Phil and Lil were also having fun.

Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were also having a great time too. Then, it was already late so they went back to the R.V. "Wow, today was so fun" Said Timmy to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof once he was out of ear shot from the others. "That sure seemed like fun" Said Cosmo. "Yep" Said Timmy.

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil. Phil and Kimi alongside the adults, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira all woke up, ready to have some fun at the beach. "I can't wait to have some fun today" Said Timmy. "Me neither" Said Chester.

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira then all head to the beach to have fun. The kids all decide to go in the ocean mainly this time. "I'm glad to be in the ocean and having fun" Said Tommy. "Same here" Said Timmy.

"I wonder if we will find anything interesting in the ocean" Said Phil. "Maybe we will" Said Kimi. "I guess we will find out and see" Said Timmy. "True" Said Trixie. So, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were in the ocean, looking for interesting things.

Meanwhile, the adults, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas, and Kira were all relaxing once again in the sand. "I'm glad to be relaxing right now" Said Chas. "Me too" Said Kira. "I've been having a great time at the beach" Said Stu. "Me too" Said Mr. Tang.

"The kids look like they are having fun too" Said Didi. "True" Said Mrs. Tang. Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, and Kimi then found some interesting things in the ocean. Thanks to their snorkels, and goggles, they were able to spot some neat looking fish.

"This is awesome, we are seeing some cool looking fish" Said Timmy. "I know" Said AJ. "I really like the Zebra Turkeyfish" Said Dil. "It does look pretty cool" Said Chuckie. "Yeah, it does look pretty cool" Said Trixie. "Hey guys, check this out, I found an interesting looking shell" yelled Tommy.

Indeed, Tommy found an interesting looking shell. "Cool, it looks like a conch" Said Elmer. "Yeah, and it's full too" Said Tommy. "That's pretty rare to find a full shell like that" Said Timmy. "I know, I got lucky to find it "said Tommy. "It looks cool, Tommy" Said Sanjay. "Thanks" Said Tommy.

"You're welcome" Said Sanjay. "Well, you better go back to shore so it doesn't get destroyed" Said Timmy. "True" Said Tommy. So, Tommy goes back to shore so the conch shell didn't get destroyed. "Well, good thing the conch shell is now protected" Said Trixie. "True" Said Timmy.

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira continued to have fun on the beach. Then, they went to a seafood restaurant later at night. "Seafood is awesome" Said Kimi. "I agree" Said Timmy.

So, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira all eat at the seafood restaurant. Kimi of course, was enjoying her food that she got since she likes seafood. After that, it was nighttime and they went to sleep in the R.V.

A few weeks then went back in a flash as Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira continued having fun. They then had to head back home. "Ok kids, it's time to go back home" Said Mr. Tang after the three weeks.

"Well, I had fun" Said Dil. "Same here, I really enjoyed those three weeks" Said Timmy. "Me too, I'm glad we were able to go to the beach" Said Phil. "I'm also glad we went" Said Chuckie.

Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira were all back in the R.V. "Since the trip will be a few hours back, we should play some games" Said Phil.

"True, we can play some Uno or play another game like connect four" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Lil. So, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, and Kimi played Connect four while the adults with the exception of Stu who was driving were all asleep since they were tired.

They had 6 separate boards so that way, they can all play. Timmy played against Trixie, Chester went against AJ, Sanjay went against, Elmer, Tommy went against Chuckie, Dil went against Lil, and Phil went against Kimi.

In the end, Timmy won against Trixie, Chester won against AJ, Elmer beat Sanjay, Tommy beat Chuckie, Lil beat Dil and Kimi beat Phil. "Wow, that was fun" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Dil. They only then had a couple hours left. However, they all stop for lunch.

"All right kids, it's time for a lunch break" Said Didi. "Right" Said Dil. So, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira go eat lunch at a burger joint.

After that, they went back on the road. "That was a good lunch" Said Phil. " I agree" Said Trixie. "Want to play anything else, Timmy while we are on the way back home"? Asked Sanjay. "Sure, how about we play Uno once again" Said Timmy.

"I'm in" said AJ. "Same here" Said Chester. "All of us are" Said Kimi. "Yep" Said Phil. Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi played Uno once again while the adults, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira decided to read.

Stu was of course driving but was also looking out the window occasionally to enjoy the view. "Ahh, it's a nice view outside" Said Stu. "It does look nice outside" Said Kira, who looked up from her book. "I agree" Said Mrs. Tang.

Meanwhile, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, and Kimi were playing Uno. Trixie was winning this time. "I'm winning this time" Said Trixie. "At least I'm in second this time instead of last" Said Phil. "True" Said Chuckie.

Trixie ended up getting first place while Phil got second, Timmy got third, Chester got fourth, AJ got 5th, Sanjay got 6th, Elmer got 7th, Tommy got 8th, Chuckie got 9th, Dil got 10th, Lil got 11th and Kimi got 12th. "Wow, I got last this time" stated Kimi.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Said Phil. "It's ok" Said Kimi. Then, the two hours finally elapsed and Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, Chas and Kira were finally home at 10:30 pm.

Timmy then said bye to everyone and went back to his house while Trixie's parents returned the R.V since the company was still open until midnight. Trixie and the others went back home and Timmy did too. Timmy was then unpacking. "So, did you have fun at the beach"? Asked Sparky. "Yeah, I did" Said Timmy. "Well, that's good" Said Mark. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "It's too bad we had to remain in disguise though" Said Cosmo.

"True, but I didn't want to risk losing you guys" Said Timmy. "True" Said Cosmo. "Anyways, are you tired"? Asked Wanda. "Yeah, I am" Said Timmy. "Poof said Poof saying I bet you are really really tired. "Yeah, I am so anyways, night guys" Said Timmy. "Night" Said Sparky, Mark, Cosmo, and Wanda. "Poof said Poof saying goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Timmy woke up at 12:45 pm due to being tired from the beach. "Wow, I was tired" Said Timmy. "I know, it's already 12:45 pm" Said Sparky. "True" Said Timmy. "I suppose you were really tired" Said Mark.

"Yeah, I was" Said Timmy. "Have you been enjoying your summer, Timmy"? Asked Cosmo. "I sure have, it's been fun" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Wanda. "I agree" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy went downstairs to eat breakfast. However, his parents still had nervous looks.

Timmy just shook his head. Then, Timmy ate his breakfast which was toast. After that, he brushed teeth and went upstairs. "My parents still have nervous looks of course" Said Timmy. "Wow" Said Wanda. "I agree" Said Timmy. "What are you going to do today"? Asked Mark.

"I'm going to just hang out with my friends at Tommy and Dil's house, we are going to have fun playing videogames" Said Timmy. "Cool, have fun" Said Cosmo. "Poof Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Thanks guys" Said Timmy. The godparents alongside Sparky and Mark decided to stay home to rest.

Meanwhile … "At least two months are now done for summer" Said Imaginary Gary. "I agree, I can't wait to kidnap Trixie and then take over the world" Said Dark Laser. "Me too, Timmy is so annoying" Said Vicky. "True, and he will pay for choosing Trixie over me" Said Tootie. "True" Said Foop.

"I can't wait also, it was funny that I destroyed the Dimmsdale Elementary School" Said Crocker. "That was funny, I heard that Waxelplax had to pay a lot to replace the damages" Said Foop. "She did" laughed Crocker. "Ha, I'm glad she did" Said Nega Chin. "Same here" Said Norm.

"Me too" Said Anti-Cosmo. "Anyways, what should we do until this last month passes"? Asked Remy. "Do whatever we want I suppose" Said The Bronze Kneecap. "Well, that's true" Said Juandissimo. "At least we can do whatever we want" Said Anti-Wanda. "True" Said Remy.

Now back to Timmy as he heads to Tommy and Dil's house. "Hey Tommy" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy, how are you doing"? Asked Tommy. "I'm doing fine and you"? Asked Timmy. "I'm doing well" Said Tommy. Then, Timmy and Tommy find Dil.

"Hey Timmy, how are you doing after the beach"? Asked Dil. "I'm doing well and you"? Asked Timmy. "I'm doing well" Said Dil. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Agreed" Said Dil. "You kids need anything"? Asked Stu. "We are good" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Didi.

Then, Chuckie, Lil, Phil and Kimi showed up. Chuckie was finally done with being in trouble. "Hey guys" Said Lil.

"Hey Lil" Said Timmy. "Guess what is awesome"? Asked Chuckie. "What's that, Chuckie"? Asked Timmy. "I'm no longer in trouble, thankfully" Said Chuckie. "Well, that's good" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I'm glad to no longer be in trouble" Said Chuckie.

"Same here, now, you can play videogames with us" Said Phil. "Yeah, I can't wait to play videogames" Said Chuckie. "Same here" Said Kimi. "It will be fun" Said Timmy. "Where are Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer"? Asked Phil. "They will be coming soon" Said Timmy.

"Ah ok" Said Phil. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "So, there will be twelve of us playing" Said Tommy. "Yeah, there will be" Said Timmy. "Ready to lose when Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer get here"? Asked Chuckie. "I will be the one who wins whatever we play" Said Lil.

"We will see about that" Said Timmy. "I will be the one who wins" Said Dil. "Nope, it will be me" Said Kimi. Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer knocked on the door. "Coming" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy" Said Chester. "Hey Chester" Said Timmy. "Ready to have fun"? Asked Sanjay. "I am" Said Timmy.

"Let's go play some videogames" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said AJ. Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then played videogames on the Wii U. They played Mario Kart Wii first. They are racing at Wario's Gold Mine

I'm winning so far" Said Timmy. "Well, it's not over until it's over" Said AJ. "True" Said Timmy. "I will be the one who wins this Mario Kart Race" Said Trixie. "We will see about that" Said Timmy. "I will be the one who gets first" Said Lil.

"No, it will be me" Said Phil. "Ha, I got a blue shell" Said Dil. "Great" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy was in 3rd place while Lil was in first.

In 2nd is Chuckie. In 3rd it's Timmy. In 4th, Kimi. 5th is Trixie right now. 6th is Phil. 7th is Dil. 8th is Sanjay. 9th Is Elmer. 10th Is Chester. 11th is AJ. Finally, Tommy is in last place. Will the places change? We will see as the race progresses. "I can't believe I'm in last place right now" Stated Tommy.

"Well, it's not over yet Tommy" Said Phil. "True" Said Tommy. "At least I'm in first" Said Lil. "Not for long" Said Elmer. "I will get back in first" replied Timmy. "We will see about that" Said Trixie. The race continued.

In the end, Lil got 1st, Timmy got 2nd, Trixie got 3rd, Kimi got 4th , Chuckie got 5th, Dil got 6th, Tommy got 7th, AJ got 8th, Chester got 9th, Elmer got 10th, Phil got 11th and Sanjay got last. "Great, I got last" Said Sanjay. "Sorry about that, Sanjay" Said Timmy. "It's ok" Said Sanjay.

"Third isn't too bad" Said Trixie. "True" Said Timmy. "At least some of our places went up" Said Tommy. "That's true" Said Timmy. "Anyways, let's continue to have fun" Said Chester. "Right" Said Timmy.

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then continued having fun. It was then nighttime for the day. "All right, see you Tommy and Dil" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Lil. "See you guys" Said Kimi. "See you" Said Trixie. "Later" Said Phil.

"Later" Said Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Chuckie, , Lil, Phil and Kimi then left Tommy's house. "I sure had fun tonight" Said Timmy. Then, the rest of the summer went by in a flash, and before Timmy knew it, it was the last day of summer.

"Man, it's the last day of summer now" Said Timmy. "True, but summer can't last forever" Said Mark. "I agree with that" Said Sparky. "At least you will have fun, but remember, you will have to pack to go to AJ's as well after school" Said Wanda.

"True, I live with AJ until they decide what happens" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Cosmo. "Poof" Said Poof. "Well, I better enjoy the last day of summer" Said Timmy. So, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi got together for the last day of summer.

"I can't believe summer went by fast" Said Tommy. "I know, but we had fun going to the beach and hanging out" Said Timmy. "True" Said Sanjay. "Let's go to the Park to have fun for the last day" Suggested Trixie. "Alright, the park it is" Said Timmy.

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then went to have fun at the park for the last day. "I'm excited for tomorrow though because now we are no longer at Dimmsdale Elementary school" Said Trixie. "That's true I suppose" Said Timmy.

"The park looks crowded" Said Sanjay. "Well, we will still have fun" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Elmer. Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then have fun at the park. Later, it was night. "Wow, it's nighttime already" Said Timmy.

"That was fast" Said Chester. "Agreed" Said AJ. "Well, see you guys tomorrow at school" Said Timmy. "See you and now we moved here at least" Said Trixie. "True" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy, remember if you still have packing left to do, try and get it done" Said AJ.

"Alright" Said Timmy. Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then left the park and everyone went home. "Well, I had fun today" Said Timmy, once he was home. "That's good" Said Cosmo. "I agree" Said Timmy. "Did you pack already"? Asked Wanda. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Wanda. "Yep" Said Timmy.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow"? Asked Mark. "It will be fun, at least I have Steel Drums but I also have Spanish and Accounting tomorrow" Said Timmy. "Well, good luck with that" Said Wanda. "Thanks" Said Timmy. Timmy, Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Vicky's house …. "Ha, ha, ha, it's time to execute our plan tomorrow to kidnap Trixie" Said Remy. "Little does Timmy realize, he won't see Trixie at school tomorrow" Laughed Norm. "I agree" Said Tootie. "Let's go to sleep now but they just wait" Said Crocker.

"Agreed" Said Vicky. "Just wait Timmy" Said Nega Chin. "I can't wait for tomorrow" Laughed Imaginary Gary evilly. "Same here" Said The Bronze Kneecap. "Timmy will pay for everything" Said Juandissimo. "Agreed" Said Vicky. "I wish we never met Timmy" Said Foop.

"Same" Said Dark Laser. "Well, good night guys" Said Anti-Cosmo. "Night" Said Anti-Wanda and the rest of them as they laughed evilly …


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Timmy woke up, and it was time for school. "It's now time for school" Said Timmy. "Are you excited"? Asked Wanda. "I have a feeling that it will be a great year" Said Timmy. "True, you have good friends" Said Cosmo. "Yeah, I do" Said Timmy.

"Well, have fun today, me and Sparky will just have fun at the house until you get home and get your stuff and then, we will go to AJ's house" Said Mark. "True, just remember to disguise yourself to avoid suspicion around AJ's parents" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Mark.

Then, Timmy went on the school bus. He had a feeling something strange was going on, as he saw Crocker's van parked outside. "Uh oh" Said Timmy. Timmy then quickly calls Trixie, saying that he saw Mr. Crocker's van, and they probably wouldn't be up to any good.

"Ok, I hear you loud and clear" Said Trixie. She then hung up the phone. Timmy in the meantime, decided to walk to Trixie's house so that way, she could be safe. Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were with him while Mark and Sparky were at the house.

"What can Crocker possibly be planning"? Asked Wanda who was in disguise. "Whatever it is, Crocker is up to no good of course, and also, who knows, others can be helping him as well" Said Timmy. "That's true" Said Cosmo in disguise. "Poof said Poof, agreeing.

Then, Timmy was at Trixie's house. "Alright Trixie, I'm here now" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Trixie. "I agree" Said Timmy. "Now, let's go to school" Said Trixie. "I agree" Said Timmy. So Timmy and Trixie head to school.

Today, Timmy has periods 2,4 and 6 which are Steel Drums, Accounting and Spanish class. "Time for my first class of the day" Said Timmy. "Yep, I'm glad I live here now" Said Trixie. "Me too" Said Timmy. Trixie also has Steel drums with Timmy and so does Tommy, Chester, Dil and Chuckie.

"I can't wait for Steel Drums, right now" Said Tommy. "Me neither" Said Timmy. "I can't wait to see what we learn, first" Said Chester. "I know, it's super exciting to have different classes this semester" Said Timmy. "I agree with that" Said Chuckie. "Me too" Said Dil.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go in and see who our teacher is" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Timmy. So, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie go to meet their Steel Drums teacher. Meanwhile …. "Drat, our plan failed, Timmy must have seen my van" Said Crocker, annoyed.

"No matter, we will get Trixie later, when she's asleep, tonight" Said Imaginary Gary. "Good idea" Said Crocker. "I agree with that" Said Foop. "Same, Trixie will never know what hit her, tonight" Said Dark Laser.

"Agreed, just wait Turner, you think you outsmarted us, but we will kidnap Trixie" Said Remy. "This will be fun, it will be great to get revenge on that brat" Said Norm. "Yeah, I know, everyone gets so tired of Timmy" Said Anti-Cosmo. "I agree" Said Vicky.

"What do you want to do, in the meantime, until nighttime"? Asked Juandissimo. "How about we go to a restaurant, I'm getting hungry" Said Tootie. "Then, it's settled, let's go to a restaurant" Said Nega-Chin. "Yeah" came The Bronze Kneecap's reply.

"Sweet, I can't wait to eat, either" Said Anti-Wanda. So, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap all go eat at a restaurant while waiting for the school day.

Now back to Timmy, Trixie, Chester, Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie as they are in the Steel Drums class. "Alright class, today, we are just going to get acquainted with what the drums are called and introduce yourselves to one another.

Btw, my name is Tim btw" Said Tim, the instructor of the Steel Drums class. "Cool" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Dil. "So class, this is the lead pan" Said Tim. "Looks nice" Said Trixie. "It sure does" Said Timmy. "The lead pan plays the melody" Said Tim. "Awesome" Said Chester.

"I know, right" Said Dil. "I'm sure liking this class, already" Said Chuckie. "Same here" Said Tommy. Then, Tim introduced the other drums which were the Bass, Seconds and Cellos. "Wow, I can't way to play them" Said Timmy. "Me neither" Said Tommy.

"Alright class, introduce yourselves to everyone" Said Tim. "My name is Timmy" Said Timmy. "My name is Chuckie" Said Chuckie. "I'm Tommy" Said Tommy. "I'm Dil" Said Dil. "I'm Trixie" Said Trixie. "My name is Chester" Said Chester. "I'm Sue" Said Sue. "I'm Tammy" Said Tammy.

"My name is Joey" Said Joey. Everyone else then introduced themselves as well. After that, the class was over. "Time for my next class which is of course, Accounting" Said Timmy. "Good luck" Said Dil. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "Hopefully you do well in Accounting" Said Tommy.

"I should, hopefully" Said Timmy. "Well, see you guys" Said Chester. "Later Chester" Said Timmy. "I have Accounting as well" Said Trixie. "Well, that sucks, but at least we can help each other out" Said Timmy. "True" Said Trixie. "We are in Accounting, too" Came three voices.

The voices were none other than Kimi, Phil and Lil. "Hey Kimi, Phil, and Lil" Said Timmy. "Hey, we have Accounting as well, so we can help each other out if we need to" Said Phil. "Yeah" Said Kimi. "Agreed, now let's go" Said Timmy. So Timmy, Trixie, Kimi, Phil and Lil go to Accounting.

They didn't have too much to do in Accounting, and met the teacher. "Well, that was anti-climactic, all we did was introduce each other and got a syllabus" Said Kimi. "Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. "Well, see you later Timmy" Said Trixie. "Yeah, see you Timmy" Said Phil. "Later Timmy" Said Lil.

"Later Lil, Phil, Kimi, and Trixie" Said Timmy. Lil, Phil, Kimi and Trixie then left for whatever class they had next. Afterwards, it was time for sixth period which was none other than Spanish.

"Man, not Spanish class" Said Timmy. "We are in it too at least" Said AJ. "That's good at least" said Timmy. "Agreed" Said Sanjay. "We will be able to help each other at least" Said Elmer. "True, so let's get going then" Said Timmy.

"Right, remember, after school, it's time for you to move in my house" Said AJ. "Right" Said Timmy. So Timmy, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer went into Spanish class. "Alright class, here are some basic Spanish verbs oh, and my name is Fiona btw" Said Fiona.

After Timmy, Sanjay, Elmer and AJ did their easy verbs, it was time to go home. "Well, at least the school day is over" Said Timmy after reuniting with Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester and Trixie. "Agreed, it wasn't so bad" Said Kimi. "True, it could have been worse" Said Phil.

"Yeah, we could have got a lot of homework on the first day" Said Lil. To that, everyone laughed. "Alright guys, want to hang out, tonight at AJ's, if he doesn't mind"? Asked Timmy. "Sure" Said everyone. "Cool, let's go have fun" Said Timmy.

So, Timmy Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, Trixie, Sanjay, AJ and Elmer went to nd go hang out. They decided to play Mario Kart on the Wii, once they got to AJ's house. AJ's parents didn't mind. Of course, Mark was in disguise so that way, AJ's parents wouldn't get suspicious.

As for the fairies, they were watching Timmy Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, Trixie, Sanjay, AJ and Elmer play Mario Kart Wii while they were in disguise. Sparky was sleeping right now. "I hope Timmy wins" Whispered Cosmo. "I guess we will see" Whispered Wanda. "Poof" Said Poof.

"I will win this" Said Timmy. "Yeah right" Said Tommy. "I will be the victor" Said Lil. "In your dreams sister" Said Phil. "The winner will be me" Said Chuckie. "Yeah, sure" Said Kimi. "I will win" Said Sanjay.

After that, Timmy Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, Trixie, Sanjay, AJ and Elmer played. In the end, Timmy ended up winning. "Yes, I won" Said Timmy. "Nice" Said Chester. "I agree" Said Dil. "That was fun, but it's getting late" Said Chuckie. "Yeah, we better get going" Said Dil.

"See you later Timmy" Said Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer. "See you guys" Said Timmy. Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer then left, leaving only Timmy, Trixie and AJ.

"Hey Trixie, do you mind staying here tonight, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen since I saw Crocker's van, earlier" Said Timmy. "Ok, I will stay here tonight" Said Trixie. "Right, we don't know what's going to happen" Said AJ. "I agree with that" Said Timmy.

So, Timmy, AJ, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Mark went to sleep after about an hour. Sparky of course, was already asleep.

Little did they realize though was that Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap were outside. "They may have ruined our first plan, but we will get Trixie this time" Said Dark Laser.

"I agree" Said Foop. "This will be fun" Laughed Crocker. "Yeah, those fools have no idea that we are out here" Said Imaginary Gary. "Agreed" Said Anti-Cosmo. "This will be great that we will get Trixie" Laughed The Bronze Kneecap. "I agree, now let's execute the plan" Said Nega-Chin.

"Right" Said Vicky. Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap then go in while Timmy, Trixie, AJ, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mark and Sparky were asleep.

"TIMMY" Trixie tried screaming but she quickly found herself getting gagged. "Too bad so sad" Whispered Norm. "I agree, now let's get out of here before Timmy, AJ, and everyone else wakes up" Whispered Tootie. "Right" Whispered Juandissimo.

Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap then left AJ's house. "Success" Laughed Foop. "I agree" Said Anti-Wanda. "Timmy will never find Trixie" Said Remy. "Yep" Said Dark Laser.

The next morning …. "Trixie"? Asked Timmy. "What's wrong"? Asked AJ. "Trixie is missing, AJ" Said Timmy. "What could have happened"? Asked AJ. "I don't know but I will get to the bottom of this" Said Timmy. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry for the long chapter, btw and also, sorry for the delay, I've had college for about a week now, and I've already been busy, unfortunately. Also, yes, Timmy Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chester, Trixie, Sanjay, AJ and Elmer will all have summer school afterwards and the teachers will understand.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Trixie got kidnapped by the villains while Timmy, AJ, The disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mark and Sparky were asleep. "We have to find Trixie" Said Timmy. "That's strange that she's missing" Said AJ.

"Something could have happened to her, we need to get to the bottom of this" Said Timmy. "Right" Said AJ. "What should we do first guys"? Asked Mark. "We should check for footprints, Mark" Said AJ. "Yeah, I agree with AJ" Said Timmy. So, Timmy and AJ check for footprints.

They then find Dark Laser's, Foop's, Anti-Cosmo's, Remy's, Juandissimo's, Imaginary Gary's, Norm's, Vicky's Tootie's, Crocker's, Anti-Wanda's, Nega-Chin's and the Bronze Kneecap's footprints.

The fairies and anti-fairies foot prints were there because they had to be in disguise so they foolishly disguised themselves as humans. Anyways … "These footprints look familiar" Said Timmy. "I agree, they look like Crocker and Vicky's and Tootie's and some other's helping as well" Said AJ.

"That's true anyways, I'm going to go back to the house to do something real quick" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said AJ. So, Timmy goes back and uses Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to get to Fairy World where he meets up with Jorgen.

"So Jorgen, do you mind if I reveal Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky to my friends and their memories can be erased after"? Asked Timmy. "Why is revealing them to all your friends important"? Asked Jorgen.

"Well, Trixie is missing and I need all the help I can get" Said Timmy. "Ok, make sure you tell them not to reveal anything to anyone, got it"? Asked Jorgen. "Understood" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy poofs back to AJ's house. "So, you're going to reveal us"? Asked Cosmo.

"I have to, we need all the help we can get and it might make things easier" said Timmy. "Ok, we just have to be careful" Said Wanda. "Poof said Poof, agreeing. "We will, guys" Said Timmy. "Those villains won't get away with this" Said Sparky. "Agreed" Said Timmy.

Timmy then returns to AJ and Mark alongside Sparky, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "AJ, these are my fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky" Timmy said. "Oh wow" Said AJ, amazed. "Yeah, I'm going to tell my other friends as well but we can't tell anyone else" Said Timmy.

"Why are you allowed to tell us though"? Asked AJ. "I'm allowed to since I got permission" replied Timmy. "Oh, ok, now I remember who they are" Said AJ, remembering the Darkness incident.

"Yeah, your memories will more than likely have to be erased after this though, unless Jorgen lets you keep them, we will see what happens" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said AJ. "So, what are we going to do right now, Timmy"? Asked Cosmo, disguised in the fishbowl after he poofed back in.

"Well, we are going to talk to my other friends, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi" Said Timmy. "Ok, and so, they will know about us too, then" Said Sparky. "Yeah, they will" Said Timmy.

"Ok, so basically those footprints are fairies and anti-fairies" Said AJ. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Let's go find Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi" Said AJ. "Agreed" Said Timmy.

So, Timmy, AJ, the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Mark go search for Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi. Meanwhile … "So, it looks like Timmy and his friends will miss this whole semester but it makes sense since something bad happened" Said Pangborn

Meanwhile with Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and the Bronze Kneecap. "Ha, ha, ha, we succeed, team" Laughed Imaginary Gary. "I know, that was too easy" Laughed Dark Laser. "Agreed" Said Foop.

"Let me go" Said Trixie angrily. "Make us, we plan on luring Timmy and his friends into a trap and then taking over this world" Said Bronze Kneecap. "You won't get away with this" Said Trixie angrily. "We already are, pathetic brat" Said Remy. "Yeah, you might as well give up" Said Juandissimo.

"My friends and boyfriend will never give up" Said Trixie. "Sure, right, once they find us, they will fall right into our trap and we will use this machine to take over the world" Said Norm. "I can't wait to get rid of Timmy and his friends" Said Vicky. "Same here" Said Crocker.

"This is fun" Said Anti-Cosmo. "I agree, once that fool Turner and his friends find us, we will take over, ha, ha, ha" Laughed Nega-Chin. "If they ever find us" Said Anti-Wanda. "True" Said Tootie. "GRRRR" Said Trixie angrily. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed all the villains.

Now back to Timmy, AJ, the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Mark as they find Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi. "What's going on, Timmy"? Asked Tommy. "Trixie is missing and I have a feeling something bad happened" Said Timmy.

"Oh no" Said Dil. "Yeah, I already called Pangborn just a bit ago and he said it's alright" Said Timmy. "Ok, so we are excused from this semester then"? Asked Chuckie. "Yeah, but we have to retake classes later" Said Timmy. "Oh, ok" Said Lil. "

Yeah, anyways, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Said Timmy. "Ok, what is it"? Asked Phil. "I have fairies, this is Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky" Said Timmy. "Oh wow" Said Kimi, shocked. "Did you get permission to tell us"? Asked Elmer.

"Yeah, I got permission since we need all the help we can get" Said Timmy. "Alright" Said Sanjay. "I remember, they were from the Darkness incident" Said Chester. "Yep" Said AJ.

Then, Timmy, AJ, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi called their parents to let them know they probably won't be back for a while since they are searching for Trixie. They all understood. "At least our parents understood" Said Tommy. "Agreed" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy called Mr. Tang and Mrs. Tang to let them know that Trixie is missing. "So, you're looking for her then"? Asked Mr. Tang on the phone. "Yes, Mr. Tang sir, we will find Trixie" Said Timmy. "Ok" said Mr. Tang. "Just keep an eye out" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Mr. Tang.

Mr. Tang then hung up. "So, Timmy and his friends are on the case then"? Asked Mrs. Tang. "Yeah, but Timmy said to look out for villains that may have our daughter" Said Mr. Tang. "Right" Said Mrs. Tang.

Now back to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, as they continue on their search for Trixie. "Whoever those villains are will not get away with this" Said Tommy. "I agree with that" Said Elmer.

"Yeah, they just wait" Said Timmy. "Would your fairies be able to know where Trixie might be taken"? Asked Chuckie. "Unfortunately, it may be hard even with magic to find where we are going" Said Timmy. "Oh ok" Said Chuckie. "We will find Trixie though" Said Mark. "Right" Said Chester.

"Where do you suppose we look first"? Asked Sanjay. "How about we head straight for now, and we can come up with a plan" Said Timmy. "That sounds good" Said Lil.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continued on straight. "Do you have any plans Timmy"? Asked Wanda. "I'm not sure, to be honest" Said Timmy. "How about we try Dimmsdale first"? Suggested Sanjay.

"Good idea" Said Timmy. "Maybe they could be there" Said Phil. "It's worth a shot, I suppose" Said Mark. "Yeah" Said Sparky. "Poof" Said Poof. "Then, it's settled, Dimmsdale, here we come" Said Dil. "Right" Said Kimi. "I sure hope this is the right way to tackle this" Said Lil.

"Yeah, let's hope" Said Chester. What will happen and will Dimmsdale lead Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky anywhere? Or will their search in Dimmsdale be a dud? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky went to Dimmsdale in order to find where Trixie is. They are now in Dimmsdale. "Alright, we are now in Dimmsdale" Said Timmy.

"Now to find where Trixie is" Stated Chester. "Agreed" Said AJ. Suddenly however …. "Halt" Came a voice. "That voice sounds familiar" Said Timmy. "I know, right" Said Tommy. "Guess we will have to see who it was" Said Kimi.

The four voices came closer and they were revealed to be Chad, Tad, Veronica and Francis. "Great, not these idiots" Said Dil. "Yeah, I know" Said Phil. "That's right, you thought we were gone, but guess what, we are back" Said Francis. "Leave" Said Timmy angrily. "Make us" Said Chad.

"You'll never make us leave" Said Veronica. "True" Said Tad. "Why do you have to be here, we have to find Trixie" Said Tommy angrily. "We are here because we can be oh, and nobody cares" Said Francis. "Agreed" Said Chad. "Here we were thinking we wouldn't have to see you again" Said Phil.

"What a crying shame" Said Veronica. "Yep" Said Tad. "Well, looks like we will have to teach you a lesson, just like we always do" Said Timmy. "Bring it twerp" Said Chad. "We will" Said Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Elmer.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then fight against Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis. "Give up Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis" Said Kimi. "Not until you are all gone" Said Chad.

"Agreed" Said Tad. "GRRRRRRRRR" Said Timmy. "GRRR, GRR is all we here from a pathetic twerp like you" Said Veronica. "You're the pathetic ones" Said Timmy angrily. "Nope, that's you" Said Francis.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then continued fighting against Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis. In the end, they all won. "We will be back" Said Francis angrily. "Agreed" Said Tad.

"This isn't over" Said Veronica and Chad as Veronica, Chad, Tad and Francis leave. "Thankfully, they are gone" Said Timmy. "I know, I thought we weren't going to see them again, since it's been a while but no, sadly, we were wrong" Said Chuckie. "True" Said Tommy.

Meanwhile … "Let me out of here" Said Trixie angrily. "Was that the wind"? Asked Tootie. "I think it was" Said Crocker. "Shut up" Said Trixie angrily. "Make us rich, pathetic brat" Said Dark Laser. "At least I'm way better than you pathetic idiots" Said Trixie.

"Yeah right" Said Foop. "This is sure fun, and the machine is working wonders" Said Anti-Cosmo. "True" Said Remy. "Your stupid plans won't succeed, I will be rescued" Said Trixie.

"Sure you will, once Timmy and his pathetic friends find us, he will be trapped and we will dispose of all of you" Said Vicky. "GRRRRRRRRR" Said Trixie. "Your friends are so pathetic, they have no idea where we are at" Laughed Imaginary Gary at Trixie.

"They will find you, you just wait and see" Said Trixie. "Whatever you say" said Juandissimo. "Do we have any plans today, besides the machine"? Asked Nega-Chin. "Not sure" Said Anti-Wanda. "How about we go eat out"? Suggested Norm. "That sounds good" Said The Bronze Kneecap.

So, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap go eat out. Oh Timmy, I hope you get here soon, thought Trixie to herself.

Meanwhile … "I really hope Timmy is alright at AJ's house, I can't believe we have neglected him like this" Stated Timmy's Mom. "I know, but we can't do much about it, all we can do is hope we can get our precious son back in our house" Said Timmy's Dad. "Yeah" Said Timmy's Mom.

Now back to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky. "Man, that was so annoying that Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis had to show up" Said Timmy. "I know, right" Said Cosmo.

"Well, thankfully, they are gone at least for now" Said Sparky. "That's true" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Wanda. "Poof" Said Poof, agreeing. "It's cool that you have fairies Timmy, but it's too bad we will more than likely forget about them after" Said Tommy. "True, but we can't do much about it" Said Timmy.

"True" Said Lil. "Honestly, all of these villains get so annoying" Said Chuckie. "I agree" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky come across some footprints that look like Crocker's.

"Guys" Yelled Timmy. "What's up"? Asked Elmer. "I found some footprints that look like Crocker's" Said Timmy. "That means we should be going in the right direction after all" Said AJ.

"Yeah" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky arrive at the Tang's Mansion. "Looks like we are at Trixie's house" Said Lil.

"Yeah, let's go see if the Tang's have any more clues" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Chester. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all go check to see if there's more clues.

"Hi Mr. Tang and Mrs. Tang" Said Timmy. "Hello, Timmy" Said Mr. and Mrs. Tang. "Do you have any more clues"? Asked Timmy. "Well, we thought we saw a blue floating thing, the other night, getting some food, and we overheard him saying something about that Timmy will never find us" Said Mr. Tang.

"Sweet, so we are on the right track" Said Timmy. "You are, but not sure if they are close or not" Said Mrs. Tang. "Well, any clue is better than nothing" Said Chuckie. "That's true" Said Sanjay. "Well, we are going to keep looking, let us know if you have anything else by calling us" Said Timmy.

"Will do, see you later, Timmy" Said Mr. Tang. "See you Timmy" Said Mrs. Tang. "See you guys" Said Timmy. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then leave.

"I'm glad we are one the right track" Said Mark. "I know, right" Said Kimi. "This means we will find those villains who kidnapped Trixie" Said Phil. "I agree, and it will be payback time for them" Said Timmy. "Oh yeah it will" Said Wanda.

"We still don't know if we are that close though" Said Sparky. "Well, let's keep looking, Sparky" Said AJ. "Right" Said Sparky. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continue looking.

Suddenly however, it was nighttime. "Drat, it's nighttime" Said Timmy. "I know, right" Said Chuckie. "Well, let's eat dinner and go to sleep, and we can continue in the morning" Stated Dil. "True" Said Wanda.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky ate dinner which were hotdogs. "These hotdogs are good" Said Chuckie. "I agree" Said Mark. "Well, at least we know we are on the right path at least" Said Timmy.

"True, all we have to do is keep looking, and we are bound to find those villains sooner or later" Said Phil. "Right" Said Elmer. After dinner …. "Alright guys, goodnight" Said Lil. "Good night sister" Said Phil. "Good night everyone" Said Chuckie. "Night" Replied everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day …. "Guys, wake up, we have to get going" Said Timmy. "Right" Said AJ. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all wake up to continue their search for Trixie. "Man, why do these villains have to be so annoying to find" Stated Dil.

"Who knows'? Asked Kimi. "Well whatever, we need to keep looking, and hope they are in Dimmsdale" Said Chester. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Sanjay. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all continue on their way in Dimmsdale.

"Do you have any ideas, on where we should look next, Timmy"? Asked Sparky. "Well, how about we try Crocker's hideout" Said Timmy. "Sounds good" Said Elmer. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all go to Crocker's hideout.

However, their search was empty handed as Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap were not there. "Well, that was a bust" Said Timmy. "Well, where else do you think the villains could be at"? Asked Chuckie. "How about we try Crocker's house" Said Timmy.

"Alright" Said Tommy. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all go see if the villains are at Crocker's house. Meanwhile at their secret hideout … "Man, it's sure fun that we are going to take over this world" Laughed Dark Laser. "I know, right" Said Tootie.

"Wow, it's sure taking Timmy a while to find us" Said Remy. "Oh well, he is pathetic, and so are his friends" Said Norm. "Very true" Said Foop. "Let me out, now" Said Trixie angrily. "Nah, why would we want to do that, when it would ruin our plan"? Asked Crocker.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Trixie. "Should we take over Fairy World once we are done here"? Asked Imaginary Gary. "You know what, why not, let's take over Fairy World after we take over this world" Said Norm. "Then, it's settled" Said Vicky.

"I will get out of here, and when I do, we will stop you" Said Trixie. "Sure you will, not" Said Nega-Chin. "LET ME OUT" Said Trixie angrily. However, Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap ignored Trixie.

"What should we do about Trixie's constant complaining"? Asked The Bronze Knee-Cap. "How about we gag her"? Suggested Juandissimo. "Sounds good to me" Said Anti-Wanda. "Then, it's settled" Said Anti-Cosmo.

So, Tootie, Crocker, Dark, Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juanidssimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap gag Trixie. "MMM" Said Trixie, muffed. Then, Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap go eat out.

Now back to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky as they go to Crocker's house. However, the villains aren't there either. "Where can they be"? Asked Timmy. "I have no idea" Said Mark.

"Perhaps they have a secret hideout" Said Wanda. "True, it's possible they have a hideout that's so incredibly hard to find" Said Lil. "Well, we should at least continue to search" Said Cosmo. "Right, but it's already 5pm unfortunately" Said Timmy. "Well, then, let's keep going" Said Cosmo.

"Poof" Said Poof agreeing with the idea. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then continue on in their search for Trixie. "I wonder if we will be able to find the hideout with all of these places around" Said Timmy.

"We will eventually, but those villains sure are clever when it comes to this kind of thing" Said AJ. "True" Said Chester. Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continues on their search.

A few hours later, it was nighttime again. "It's nighttime, we should stop for now" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Sparky. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky stop for now.

"Do you think Trixie will be ok"? Asked Timmy. "I'm sure she will be, but still, we have to continue on, we can't give up" Said Tommy. "Right" Said Timmy. "What's for dinner for tonight"? Asked Chuckie. "How about we have just sandwiches, since that's the closest place" Said Timmy.

"Agreed" Said Kimi. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all go eat at a sandwich place. Sparky had to disguise as a human, due to the fact that they wouldn't allow dogs.

"I can't wait to have more real human food" Said Sparky. "I can't wait to eat in general" Said Phil. "Same here" Said Timmy. "Me too, it's exhaustive searching on an empty stomach" Said Tommy. "True" Said Dil.

"What kind of sandwiches would you like"? Asked The Deli Owner. "I would like a Chicken Salad sandwich" Said Timmy. "I want a peanut butter jelly sandwich" Said Chester. "Ham and cheese for me please" Said AJ. "I would like an egg salad sandwich" Said Sanjay. "Ham and cheese please" Said Sanjay.

Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky who were all disguised as humans all ordered ham and cheese as well. Then, they paid and waited for their sandwiches. The sandwiches didn't take long. They then began eating, and discussed a plan on how to rescue Trixie.

"So, when we find the hideout, we shouldn't attack head on all at once" Said Timmy. "I agree with that, we need to have a good plan before we do this" Said Kimi. "Right, so I propose some of us will create a diversion" Said Timmy. "That makes sense, after all, we need to do what we can to stop these villains" Said Tommy.

"Agreed" Said Wanda in disguise. "Look at this, I can make funny things with my hands" Said Cosmo. "Cosmo, let's focus here" Said Timmy. "Fine" Said Cosmo. "Anyways, while some of us create the diversion, the rest of us will rescue Trixie when we find the hideout" Said Timmy.

"Right" Said Chuckie. "Who's going to be the ones who does the diversion when we get there"? Asked Lil. "How about we split up about half of us doing each so, Me, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy and Dil will go rescue Trixie while Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky create the diversion.

"Ok, sounds good" replied everyone. "So remember the plan, and if I need to repeat it again, I will" Said Timmy. "Ok, sounds good" Said everyone. "So, should we head to sleep afterwards in our tents"? Asked Phil. "Yeah, but first, we need to find a good place to set up camp after we are done eating" Said Timmy.

"Right" Said Tommy. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky finished eating. After that, it was time for them to search for a good place to set up for the night. Then, Sanjay notices what appears to be a good place.

"Hey guys, I think I found a good place to set up" Said Sanjay. "What's that"? Asked AJ. "We set up over here" Said Sanjay. "Sounds good" Said Timmy. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky set up camp at a good spot or so it seems, it seems like they set up their camp in a territory where wolves are.

What will happen and will Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky be able to get rid of the wolves before the wolves attack? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

When we last left off, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky were being chased by wolves. "Great, there's wolves chasing after us" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know" Said Chester. "What should we do"? Asked Sanjay.

"How about we get Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky to get rid of the wolves"? Asked AJ. "Right, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, I wish the wolves were gone" Said Timmy. Then, the wolves were gone. "Alright, good, now we can camp here for the night" Said Elmer. "Yeah, thankfully" Said Tommy.

"I guess we should have paid attention to signs saying that this is wolf territory" Said Chuckie. "I agree with that" Said Dil. "Anyways, let's rest for the night" Said Lil. "Right" Said Phil.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all rested. The next day … "Alright everyone, let's go" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Tommy. "I hope we find the way soon" Said Sanjay. "Me too" Replied Elmer.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continue to search for Trixie and the villain's hideout. "I really hope we can find those idiots soon" Said Kimi. "Yeah, I agree" Said Mark. "Guess we will find out whether or not we find these fools soon" Said Timmy. "Yeah, but for now, we just have to keep going" Said Chuckie.

"True" Said Dil. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continued on. Then, Cosmo gets distracted. "Hey, look at this, it's a rock" Said Cosmo, pointing to a random rock. "Cosmo" Said Timmy, annoyed.

"What's up"? Asked Cosmo. "We need to focus here, we have to find and rescue Trixie from the annoying villains" Said Timmy. "Yeah, Timmy's right Cosmo, now is not the time for such shenanigans" Said Chester. "Fine" Said Cosmo. "Well now that that's settled, let's keep going" Said AJ. "Agreed" Said Mark.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then continued on their way to find the villains. Meanwhile with Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap…

"That was great food" Said Tootie. "Yeah, I agree" Said Crocker. "This is so fun, those fools still have no idea where our hideout is, everything is going according to plan" Said Dark Laser. "I agree" Said Foop. "You won't get away with this, everyone will find me, and you'll be sorry" Said Trixie who was ungagged just for a brief moment.

"Yeah right" Said Anti-Cosmo. "LET ME GO" Said Trixie angrily. "Nah" Said Remy. "Let's gag her again" Suggested Juandissimo. "My thoughts exactly" Said Imaginary Gary. So, Trixie was gagged once again. "Alright team let's continue to work on our machine" Said Norm. "Right" Said Vicky. "I can't wait to take over the world, and the best part is Timmy and his pathetic friends can't do a thing" Laughed Nega-Chin.

"True, anyways, let's go" Said The Bronze Kneecap. "Right" Said Anti-Wanda. So, Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap continued to build their machine.

Now back to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then continued on their way to find the villains. "Do you smell anything that may give us a clue as to where the villain's hideout is, Sparky"? Asked Timmy.

"No, not yet unfortunately" Said Sparky. "Man, these villains are so frustrating" Said AJ. "Yeah, I know, right" Said Chuckie. "Well, let's keep on going then" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Sparky. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then continued on. Then, it was nighttime.

"Great, now it's nighttime" Said Tommy. "Well, we have to stop for the night" Said Mark. "Right" Said Elmer. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky stop for the night but make sure they aren't near wolves this time.

"Alright guys, we need to come up with a plan for tomorrow" Said Timmy. "How about we just see what happens and then we can plan tomorrow" Suggested Phil. "Sounds good, I just wish we found Trixie already" Said Timmy. "Yeah, us too, but we can't do too much about it" Said Dil. "True" Said Lil. "Let's eat" Said Mark. "I agree" Said Kimi.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all eat dinner. "This is great" Said Dil. "I agree" Said Lil. "Same here" Said Phil. Then after dinner …. "Alright team, let's go to sleep" Said Timmy.

"Agreed" Said Kimi. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all go to sleep. The next day … "Let's keep going now" Said Timmy. "Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Right" Said Wanda.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark, and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then continue on. "Hopefully we get closer today" Said AJ. "Yeah, I know" Replied Timmy as they continued on in their search.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Timmy, do you know if we have any leads"? Asked AJ. "No, but we can keep on going" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said AJ. "I hope we can find the hideout already" Said Sanjay. "Same here" Said Elmer. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky continue on in order to find Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap.

"Wow, this sure takes a while" Said Sanjay. "Yeah, I agree" Said Chester. "Well, we have to keep going, Trixie is in danger" Said Tommy. "You're right" Said Chuckie. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky continue on.

Meanwhile ... "Ha, ha, ha, this is so great" Laughed Tootie. "Yeah, I agree, Timmy and his pathetic friends still haven't found us" Said Crocker. "What fools" Said Dark Laser. "Yeah. I know" Said Foop. "Well, what do you want to do right now"? Asked Anti-Cosmo. "How about we go to a great sushi restaurant" Suggested Remy. "Sounds good" Said Juandissimo.

"MMM" Said Trixie. "Struggling is futile, you might as well give up" Said Imaginary Gary. "Yeah" Said Norm. "Anyways, let's go" Said Vicky. "Agreed" Said Anti-Wanda. "This will be fun" Said Nega-Chin. "True that" Said The Bronze Kneecap.

So the villains go to a sushi restaurant. Back with Timmy, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky... "Wow, those villains sure covered their tracks well" Said Kimi. "Yeah, I agree but we will find their pathetic hideout soon" Said Mark. "Agreed" Said Phil.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky continue on. Then, they find some strange looking footprints. "HMMM, interesting, there's some footprints down there" Said Kimi. "What is it" Said Lil. "They could belong to the villains" Suggested Timmy. "Well, why don't we try and follow them" Said Wanda. "Good thinking" Said Timmy.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky follow the footprints. "There's some mysterious mansion over there" Said Sparky, pointing to a mysterious mansion. "Could be the place, let me call Trixie's parents, and we can tell them we might be on to something" Said Timmy.

"Ok" Said Tommy. So, Timmy calls Trixie's parents. "So you found a possible location of where those villains are holding our daughter"? Asked Mr. Tang. "Possibly, but we have to see, we will let you know" Said Timmy on his phone. "Ok" Said Mrs. Tang. So, Mr. and Mrs. Tang hang up. "Alright, so let's keep going" Said Dil. "Agreed" Said Lil.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky then continue on. Will this be the villains' hideout or will this be a dud? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

When we last left off, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky tried finding out if was the enemies' hideout. However, once they got inside, it didn't look like much of a hideout. "This doesn't look like very much of a hideout" Said Timmy. "Yeah, just looks like a creepy mansion" replied Chester, observing the insides. "This is one weird mansion" Said AJ. "Yeah, we better get through here, fast" Said Sanjay.

"My thoughts exactly" Said Elmer. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky tried to get through as fast as they could. However, ghosts came after them. "Oh no, this mansion is haunted" Said Chuckie. "Let's get out of here" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Dil.

However, it would be much harder for them to get out of the mansion due to the fact that the doors were locked. "Oh no, the doors are locked" Said Dil. "What are we going to do"? Asked Lil. "How about we try magic" Said Timmy. "Worth a shot" Said Phil. So, Timmy tried using his fairies to get them out of there. However, the magic failed because the mansion had an anti-magic force-field around it. "Oh no" Said Mark.

"We have to fight the ghosts it seems in order to get through to another area" Said Wanda. "Yeah" Said Sparky. "Well, let's try" Said Cosmo. "Poof Said Poof, agreeing. Meanwhile with Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo. Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap ...

"This sushi restaurant sure tastes good" Said Tootie. "I agree, it's so funny how Turner is taking his time, while we are having a great time, soon we will take over the world once we get rid of Timmy" Said Crocker. "Yeah, just Timmy waits" Said Dark Laser. "I can't wait for Turner to be gone" Said Foop. "Same here" Said Anti-Cosmo. After that, Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo. Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap were done eating.

"That was good, and now the bill is paid, so let's get back to business" Said Remy. "I agree" Said Juandissimo. So, Tootie, Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo. Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap all head back to the base. They then arrive. "So, how are you doing, Trixie"? Laughed Juandissimo. "MMH" Said Trixie angrily. "Aww, too bad so sad, you can't talk" Said Imaginary Gary. "This is fun" Said Norm. "Yeah I agree" Said Vicky.

"Timmy sucks" Said Anti-Wanda. "Yep, so do his pathetic friends" Replied Nega-Chin. "This is great, just a bit further until our machine warms up" Laughed The Bronze Kneecap. "Ha, ha, ha" They all laughed. Now back to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky as they managed to beat the ghosts and get out of there.

"Wow, that was tough" Said Timmy. "Yeah, but now we are out of there at least" replied Chester. "I can't believe the villains' hideout is so incredibly hard to find" Said AJ. "I know, right" replied Sanjay. "Well, we will find them" Said Elmer. "We have to, for Trixie's sake" Said Tommy. "I agree" responded Timmy. "What direction should we go now"? Asked Chuckie.

"Maybe that way" Said Cosmo, pointing right. "We could try going right" replied Dil. "I suppose, let's try" Said Lil. "Better than nothing, hopefully this leads us the right way" Said Phil. "Guess we will see what happens" Said Mark. "Right" Said Wanda and Sparky. "Poof" Said Poof agreeing. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky try going to the right path. Then Trixie's parents call. "We are trying a new path now, so hopefully we are able to find Trixie" Said Timmy. "Hopefully, we are also looking as well" Said Trixie's Parents.

"Alright" Said Timmy as he and Trixie's parents hung up. "So, do you think this will be the right direction"? Asked Tommy. "I guess we will find out" Said Timmy. "True" Said Lil. Will the right direction lead them closer? Or will they get sidetracked even more? Find out in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"I hope this is the right direction" Said Timmy. "I know, right, well, we have to keep going" Said Chester. So, Timmy and his friends continued on to try and find Trixie. While this was going on, Trixie's parents were also searching a new path. Will Trixie ever be found? We will find out, but for now, they continued until ... "I'm hungry Timmy" Said Sparky. "Ok Sparky, let's go eat lunch then" Said Timmy. So Timmy and the gang go to eat lunch. "This is a good Mexican place" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said Sanjay. "I really hope we are at least somewhat close to finding Trixie" Said Chester.

"Yeah, but who knows" Said Timmy. "True" Said Chuckie. Meanwhile with the villains ... "I'm glad we are able to do this, Timmy and his twerp friends still haven't found us" Laughed Vicky. "I agree, Timmy is so pathetic" Said Crocker. "You will never get away with this, Timmy is more than likely closer than you think" Said Trixie. "Sure, whatever you say" Said Tootie. "Let's go get some lunch" Said Nega-Chin. And so, all the villains go get lunch, after gagging Trixie again.

Back with Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, they were done eating lunch. Of course, Sparky had to disguise himself as a human to avoid suspicion. Anyways ... "Let's go" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Lil. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continue on. Meanwhile with Timmy's parents ...

"I can't believe what we have done to Timmy" Said Timmy's Dad. "I know, why did we ever do this to him" Said Timmy's mom. It seems as though Timmy's parents are finally realizing what they have done. What will happen? We will see. Anyways, back to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky.

"Are you sure this will be the right path"? Asked Chuckie. "Yeah, we have been walking up a weird mountain" Said Dil. "We have to keep walking the mountain, Trixie might be on the mountain somewhere" Said Timmy. "Well, let's just see then" Said AJ. "I agree" replied Elmer. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky continued down the mountain.

Meanwhile with the villains ... "Are there any other plans to come up with right now"? Asked Imaginary Gary while they were at the restaurant. "No, not yet" Said Remy. "At least we will actually win this time" Said Dark Laser. "We have to watch out though" replied Nega-Chin. "Why"? Asked Vicky. "It's because, Timmy and his friends can still find us" Said Nega-Chin. "We will be ready for them" replied Foop. "Hopefully we are" replied The Bronze Kneecap. "Well, we just have to make sure our plans succeed" Said Anti-Cosmo.

"I hope our plans do succeed" Said Juandissimo. "Me too, we can always make it so I grant Timmy a wish forcing him to be stuck somewhere bad" Said Norm. "We will see, for now though, we will just go with our original plan with our machines" Said Anti- Cosmo. "Right" Said Anti-Wanda. Back with Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, they continued on the mountain path. "I really hope we find at least some sort of tracks" Said Phil. "I agree" Said Mark.

"Well, we will see what happens" Said Lil. "Right" Said Phil. I hope Trixie is ok, thought Timmy to himself, concerned. "Anything wrong, sport"? Asked Wanda. "Well, it's just I hope Trixie is ok" Said Timmy. "She should be, we will find those villains eventually" Said Cosmo. "Cosmo's right, Timmy, we will find Trixie" Said AJ. "Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Well, hopefully you are right" Said Timmy. "Well, for now, let's just follow the footprints" Said Tommy. "Right" Said Timmy

Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, follow the footprints. Then, Trixie's parents call again. "Hey Timmy, we might have found something that might peak your interest" Said Trixie's parents. "What is it"? Asked Timmy. "We found some footprints down near the canyon" Said Trixie's parents. "Ok, we are on the way" Said Timmy.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky then meet up with Trixie's parents. "So, it looks like this might be the clue we are looking for" Said Timmy. "Who knows though"? Asked Dil. "Well, it's worth a shot" Said Sanjay. "True" Said Elmer.

"Let's go follow these footprints, they look like they could be from Vicky based on the size" Said Timmy. "Worth a shot" Said Mark. So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Mark and the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky alongside Trixie's parents follow the footprints. Little did they know, was that Tad, Chad, Francis and Veronica were on the way. "Little do those fools realize we are on the way again" Laughed Tad. "Yeah, it will be payback time for getting us expelled" Said Chad.

"We will make sure we destroy them, then take over the world "Laughed Veronica. "This will be great" Said Francis. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed all four of them. What will happen? Find out next chapter.


End file.
